


Laundry Day

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Chill, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Laundry, Playing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Francine's doing the laundry.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PipesFlowForeverandEver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipesFlowForeverandEver/gifts).



> happy birthday tak

Francine hummed as she folded the laundry, sorting it all into piles of to whom each item would go to. Normally, the house chores became designated to others, but a spur of energy burst through her, and she decided to get to it. 

It was satisfying to watch the mass shrink more and more, slowly becoming nothing more than a lump. Her phone played music softly, and she swayed to it as she worked. Well, work would be a far too extreme term - she was having fun even though the job would normally be tedious. Before long, all the laundry had been sorted and folded. Picking up Wally’s pile, Francine smiled, his plain clothes style evident in the small bundle. She set it on his bed, noticing that he was snoring away on the chair, a book sliding off his chest. Norman’s pile was gone by the time she returned to the room where she sorted it all, and she suspected (rather, knew) that the man had spotted her and decided to relieve her of his section. Soon, everyone’s items were where they belonged, everyone except Joey’s, being that he was not in the same building as the others, so she picked up the grandfatherly garments, walking outside and to the refurbished shed (affectionately named by Mr. Flores as “the Gingerbread House”), she put everything on the vanity, and stepped out into the crisp afternoon air.

It was warm outside, yes, and petrichor wafted from the ground, the ozone splaying its earthy odor to the world. The night before, it had rained, and as Francine walked she could feel it squelching beneath her, the sound making her smile. It smelled like growth and renewal. 

That is, until a fistful of mud splattered into her face. 

“Gotcha Sa-” Wally exclaimed with a vicious grin, covered in dirt from head to toe, but his smile vanished as soon as he saw that it was  _ not  _ Sammy that he had wacked with a ball of muck. “Oh! Oh, dear, Ms. Frankie, I didn’t realize it wa-”

Yet again, Wally could not finish his sentence, as Sammy had stepped out from behind a tree and had landed a mud ball on the back of his neck, sending him splattering into the ground.

“Ha!” Sammy let out a bark of laughter, before he was pelleted with a billion tiny pellets of mud, Susie throwing faster than a submachine gun. “Ah! Susie! Stop! No! Wally help!”

Wally was busy wiping the mud from his eyes when Susie crashed into him, and he fell onto Francine, pulling her down into the mud too.

Silence took over, and the three stared at her. 

And watched as she began to laugh.

She got up, flinging mud back at the others, joining the fray.

Their laughter rang out over the land surrounding them, loud and pure.

_ So what if they get all dirty _ , Francine thought as she howled with mirth, slipped and slid,  _ laundry can always be done another day.  _


End file.
